Goodbye Family Welcome Death
by EbonyGreen
Summary: NELLY'S BIRTHDAY FIC Something is not quite right with the Wicked Witch of the West. She's sick and she feels a constant burning in her chest. Everyone is worried about her. I think you will cry a bit so be prepared!


**Happy birthday Nelly! So sorry if this isn't really good! I LOVE Elphie-dying stories... So scaaaaryy. But for the ones who don't... Bad luck for you, cause she's gonna die! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked but yes, I dream of owning it, of course.**

* * *

"Fae? It's time to wake up." But Elphaba didn't open her eyes.

"Elphaba my beautiful emerald, please wake up." Elphaba was the last time sick, very sick. It simply began with coughing, but it was getting worse, because this morning she didn't wake up, yet.

"Mommy?" The voice came from a seven year old girl, Elphaba's and Fiyero's only child. Polimnia Allegria Tiggular was the perfect mix of Elphaba and Fiyero, but with looks she was the most like Elphaba: She had black raven hair, green skin and light blue eyes.

"Daddy, what's going on with mommy?"

Fiyero turned around and knelled in front of Polimnia. "Honey, mommy is a little bit ill."

"Is she going to get better?" Honestly, he didn't know it, she looked very sick for a normal human being, but he couldn't say that to a little child. So he answered like all the other parents. "She will, eventually. But she needs rest and…"

"And what?"

"I think she needs a lot of hugs from you."

Polimnia gasped. "May I please go and see her?"

Fiyero nodded. "But don't be too loud, she's still asleep."

The little child walked to the bed where her mother lay. "Mommy, wake up. It's almost noon! You never sleep at that hour."

Slowly, Elphaba opened her eyes. "Polimnia?"

"Yes, mama?"

"Will you please come over here?" Polimnia did as what was told her, and sat on Elphaba's belly.

Elphaba stroke her hair. "Remember, Polimnia. I will always love you, no matter what happens." Even though she was seven, she still was too young to understand why Elphaba really said that.

She threw her arms around her mother and hugged her tight. "I love you too! Mommy will be better, I pwomise!" Polimnia said with a lisp.

Elphaba chuckled. "I hope so, little one. I hope so." Unfortunately, she knew that she wasn't going to be better.

When everyone was away, Elphaba stood up and walked slowly to her desk. There was a secret lock at the bottom of it, but there was also a secret key in the hem of her dress. **Click.** The lock was open. She grabbed the letter that was hidden and opened it. The letter was important, but also terrible. When she first saw the letter she was very shocked, no, terrified. It touched her deeply, whenever she read it, it would always give her goosebumps.

_Did you really think that you could hide from me? I knew that you would escape; you are just a scared little witch who thinks that she can save Oz. Well, here's a little gift for the hero. Remember how painful my magic was? I know you do. It came with a little plague, just a minor one. Well, it might have been minor before I changed it a bit. There is no cure. No doctor in Oz has ever heard of it. It will only get worse and worse until your life is blown out like a candle in the wind. And your precious boyfriend won't feel well either, watching his love of his live suffering and die before his eyes. Tragic, isn't it?_

_Enjoy life while you can, because you don't have much time left. I'll make sure of that._

_With LOVE,_

_M Morrible_

She laid the letter back, and with tears in her eyes, she fell asleep.

* * *

Just like the letter said, it was only getting worse over the next weeks. Elphaba began to throw up more often and she would sleep half of the day.

At one night, she woke up from a terrible dream.

"Fiyero!"

When Fiyero heard her scream, he rushed over to her side.

"Sst, alles is goed. Rustig, rustig ik ben hier. Het komt goed." He said in an old Vinkun language.*

"No, Fiyero I can't take this anymore. It hurts, it hurts really badly!" She slowly stood up and began pacing around the bedroom, trying to get the pain go away.

Fiyero stood up also and hugged her. He kissed her on her cheek and whispered soothing words. "Ik houd van je, en ik weet dat het pijn doet, maar je moet volhouden. We gaan hier samen doorheen en we gaan dit overwinnen, oké?"*

"B-but-" She was interrupted by a painful feeling that shot through her veins. Fiyero saw it, held her close and kissed away her tears.

"No buts, emerald beauty. Now it's not the time for arguments. Tell me, where does it hurt?"

Elphaba bit her lip and gestured to her heart. "There."

The sad thing was that Fiyero couldn't help her. The only thing that he could do was to comfort her and whisper sweet words in her ear. "It will be alright, Fae. I'll make sure of that." She heard those words before, and it only frightened her.

Finally, she took a deep breath. "N-no Fiyero, it isn't going to be alright, it can't."

"And why not?"

"Because… Because," She sighed. "Just read this." She showed him the letter.

When he had read the letter, he sat down and only shook his head.

After two more minutes of quietness, he began to speak. "So let me get this straight. Morrible somehow has found out where we are and left us a death threat?! How can you be so calm? You're going to die for Oz sake!"

"I know, but please don't tell Polimnia any of this. She can't know."

"But, what about you?"

Elphaba gulped. "Well, maybe we have to accept fate and prepare for… for, you know what."

Fiyero gasped. "What? No! I can't let you die!"

"Fiyero, be quiet otherwise you'd wake Polimnia. And Yero, you know that there is no cure, it has to be this way, even if you don't like it. I-I'm sorry Yero."

And so the rest of the night was full of hugs, kisses and of course, many tears.

* * *

The morning came, and Elphaba was peacefully asleep. It was beginning to get normal for the Tiggular family to see Elphaba sleeping at ten o'clock in the morning. Luckily, this morning she felt a little bit better. Perhaps she could visit her daughter in the living room.

"MOMMY!"

Polimnia was playing with her toys, until she saw her mother walking of the stairs. She ran to her mother and hugged her leg. Elphaba looked down and smiled.

"Hello there, little one. How have you been?"

Polimnia giggled. "Good! But I missed you. Daddy can't play with dolls." She pouted. Elphaba had to suppress a laugh. Can you imagine it, Fiyero playing with dolls?

"Mommy, where awe you laughing at?"

"I was just thinking about your daddy and you playing with dolls."

"Ooh that is funny! Maybe I can get daddy in one of my pink dwesses!" Elphaba really needed help from her hand to stop her from laughing.

"That would be a great idea." She agreed.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain stinging in her chest.

_Oh no, not again._

"You know what, sweetheart? Maybe you can ask daddy if he wants to play dress up with you."

Little Polimnia began to look sad. "But, you're here and I wanna play with you!"

Elphaba shook her head, she really needed to go back, and she felt that the pain was slowly beginning to increase.

"No little girl, not today. I have to go upstairs, please go and play with your daddy."

Polimnia was thinking. It was not often that her mother said 'please' to her, so it had to be important. She nodded, gave Elphaba one last hug and ran away to Fiyero, whom was in one of the other rooms from Kiamo Ko.

Elphaba gasped. The pain, it was very annoying and it did hurt really badly. It was like fire, a never ending, poisoning fire. It kept stinging and burning till the end of her time, and she knew that. She clutched her chest trying to get the pain go away. This, of course, didn't work.

She climbed the stairs and went back to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and hugged her knees as she rocked back and forth. _Easy Elphaba Thropp, be calm, stress just makes it worse. Inhale, exhale, yeah that's it. _

She groaned and lay down on her bed. Ugh, why can't she sleep if she wants to?

_Okay, think. What will help? Oh, counting! _She tried to lie as comfortable as possible, not caring about the burning pain. _Fifty. Forty nine. Forty eight. Forty seven. Forty six. Forty five. Forty four. Forty … For… F… _And finally, she felt calm, she felt peace and... she was happy.

She fell in a beautiful, blissful sleep.

Not knowing that she'd did her last things, breathe her last breath... And saw her beloved husband and daughter for the last time.

* * *

*** I wrote it in Dutch just because... I can :). Here are the translations:**

**1\. Sst, everything is good. Easy, easy I'm here. It will be alright.**

**2\. I love you, and I know that it hurts, but you have to carry on. We are going through this together, and we are going to win this okay?**

**Sorry if it was a little to cheesy, or to bad, or just not good. :( But I hope you guys enjoyed Elphie's death. R&amp;R, please?**

**Well, I'm off to camp. See ya guys soon! **


End file.
